Aeris' Protector
by Nasia Marie
Summary: Aeris is confronted by the evils of Midgar and then the Turks, and an unlikely person saves her. She is warned against him, but will she listen? Or will she go for the other man in her life? AerisSeph possible AerisCloud
1. Protector

**Chapter One**

**by: Micci McGuire**

**Aeris Gainsborough searched the scenery of her church for the item that eluded her so well. It must have grown legs and ran while she tended to her flowers, for it was gone now. Aeris stomped her foot. **

**"Where are you?" she demanded to thin air.**

**Finally she sighed and spotted the spout of her watering bottle, hiding behind one of the broken pews.**

**"There you are." she said, walking to it and picking it up. She filled it with water from a tub a few feet away and smiled. For the next four hours she tended to her flowers, until suddenly she stood and realized it was already dark. **

**She froze in hear. The last time she had tried to travel at night she was attacked and almost raped, if not some mysterious guy, who appeared out of nowhere and killed the man, and was gone before she could even thank him. She hated traveling home at all, because the Turks loved to chase her. She was a Cetra, and someone in their organization wanted her. They had been trying to kidnap her since she was a child. **

**She thought of other things, like who would possibly want her? Then she remembered stories of a fabled SOLDIER General being alive. Sephiroth. She had seen his face in newspapers, and read stories of his destruction. He was a ruthless, merciless, heartless murderer. He was the worst of worst demons, straight from hell. He had enhanced senses of smell and sight, due to the Mako given to him while he was in SOLDIER. She read he could move as fast as a cheetah, and made no sounds whatsoever. He was all in all scary. **

**Aeris grabbed her staff off the wall, something she never did, but this was a special occasion. She moved towards the doors, then turned and said a silent goodbye to her flowers before leaving. **

**She stepped through the door and surveyed the scene before ever taking another step. Satisfied, she closed the door and began walking, gripping her staff close to her. She made her way until she was about halfway home when she heard something move behind her. She didn't turn to see what it was, she just walked faster, hoping it was all in her head. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. **

**She screamed and dropped her staff.**

**There in front of her stood a tall scraggly mna, smiling maliciously. "Well, are you a sweet little delicacy. I would hate to ruin your innocence..." he said. Aeris gasped. She back up, but the man stepped forward. She continued backing up, but he continued to advance, until suddenly her back was to the wall. She saw her staff laying on the ground a few feet back. If she could just get to it. **

**The man didn't give her another chance before grabbing her, ferociously trying to pull her clothes off while pnning her to the wall so she couldn't escape. She screamed and slapped him, but it didn't phase him. He just squeezed her arms and kissed her harder. She pushed him, and he lost his balance and she ran for her staff. But something caused her to fall and the man leaped on her, crawling on top of her and pinning her arms above her head on the ground and kissing her more.**

**She screamed again. **

**Suddenly, the man stopped kissing her at the sound of a shotgun cocking a shell into the chamber. **

**The man turned and saw three other men standing behind him, all three in dark blue suits, staring at him. **

**"Get off the girl." one said. **

**The man laughed. "She's mine. I claim her." he said. **

**This time Tseng laughed. "She has value to Hojo. She is coming with us. Unless of course she would rather try her luck with you, be raped and never get over it, while we capture her anyway." he said.**

**Aeris' eyes widened. At least she could fend off the raper.**

**Tseng seemed to sense Aeris' answer, but didn't giver her time to give it. He then motioned to Rude, the man with the shotgun, and nodded. Rude pulled the trigger, and man blew backwards, bleeding profusely, dead. **

**Aeris screamed and jumped up.**

**Reno started walking towards her, but she screamed and turned to run. **

**"I advise you not to do that. Reno might just have to chase you down." Tseng snickered. Aeris turned and stared at him. She stayed quiet. **

**Reno continued towards her, pulling out a stun baton and pulsing electricity through the air. **

**"I would not do that if I were you." a deep voice said from the shadows. All eyes were on him as he stepped out of the shadows, a tall man with bulging muscles and long silver hair. He had glowing Mako green eyes. **

**Aeris gasped. It was the man from the newspapers. Sephiroth...**

**Sephiroth drew his sword and stared at Reno in disgust. **

**"Do not take another step towards her." Sephiroth seethed. **

**Aeris gulped. Sephiroth was going to take her from the Turks. She would rather be with the Turks then sudden death. Actually, she realized she would be better off way from them both. While they were busy with each other, they wouldn't notice her run. **

**She took off as fast as she could, leaving them behind. She turned to see if any were following, and Reno was already on her tail, already smiling about his victory. Aeris raised her speed, determined to get away. **

**Tseng sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Sephiroth, but he was already gone. Realizing what Sephiroth's plan was, he yelled for Rude to chase Reno. **

**Aeris ran around the corner, hoping to lose Reno. Suddenly, two hands reached out and grabbed her, one around the mouth, one around her waist. **

**She was pulled into the shadows and pressed into the body of someone else, her mouth securely covered. **

**"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." Spehiroth's deep voice whispered in her ears. **

**This did not ease Aeris' fear. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to anger the murderer behind her. **

**Reno appeared around the corner, looked around for Aeris, and stamped his foot. **

**"Damn it!" he yelled. Tseng and Rude appeared too. They split up, and disappeared. **

**"Don't scream." Sephiroth whispered, letting her go. She whirled around on him.**

**"Aeris, I will not hurt you. I swear it." he said. Aeris watched his face closely. **

**"How do I know you are not lying?" she asked. Sephiroth stepped forward and touched her face softly. **

**"What does your gut say?" he asked. Aeris closed her eyes and delved into her senses, searching for the sign of danger, and found none. She opened her and looked up at Sephiroth, who smiled. **

**"See?" he said. Aeris nodded. He moved closer to her, and suddenly Aeris' senses flared with danger. Sephiroth's must have too, becuase he grabbed her and pulled her back into the shadows. **

**She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, and he turned her away from the opening, and anyone looking at them would only see his back. Aeris closed her eyes and used the closeness to search his heart and soul for danger towards her. **

_**"Run child!"**_

_**"Bad danger!"**_

_**"He will kill you!"**_

**Aeris ignored the Elders and continued in her search. The planet screamed in her head, but she ignored that too.**

**Finally, she seemed satisfied. There was no danger. Reno and rude came around the corner and continued on. **

**Sephiroth let her go and smiled at her. "Come with me. It's not safe here." he said. **

**Aeris nodded and followed him as he led the way. They talked and Aeris was focused intently on him, not even realizing where they were until they were there. **

**She gasped when she recognized her house. **

**"How did you know where I lived?" Aeris asked. **

**"I have been watching the last of our race, Aeris." **

**Aeris was silent and just watched him.**

**"Remember, you are always safe." he said said. Aeris nodded and smiled.**

**She looked at her house, still unbelieving. She turned back to Sephiroth to thank him.**

**But he was gone.**


	2. New Friend

**Chapter Two**

**by: Micci McGuire**

**Aeris walked inside her home and her mother ran to her. **

**"Oh, Aeris! Where have you been! I was so worried. I thought the Turks had gotten you!" she exclaimed. **

**Aeris hugged her mother and shook her head. **

**"It was close Mother, but I have a guardian angel. And he saved me." she said, smiling. **

**Ifalna backed up a step to watch her daughter closely. **

**"What do you mean, guardian angel?" she asked. Aeris sighed. **

**"Momma, I was so scared when I realized it was dark. When I left, this man grabbed me and was trying to rape me until the Turks showed up and killed him..." She explained when happened next, making Sephiroth out to be a knight in shining armor instead of a killer. **

**But Ifalna saw right through her stories. **

**"Aeris, are you crazy? This man does not sound like someone wanting to save you on a daily basis. It sounds like he is trying to trick you into thinking he is good! What have the elders said? That you should run! Exactly! They are always right, my daughter, and soon you will learn to trust them..." Ifalna sighed, seeing the disappointment in her daughters eyes. **

**"But mother, he was not lying! I saw his soul through his eyes and he means me no harm! The elders just don't see that!" Aeris argued. **

**Ifalna shook her head. "Aeris, you must listen to me. The elders are always right and they are trying to do what's best for you..." she pleaded. **

**Aeris set her foot down angrily. **

**"Mother listen! My senses always tell me when there is danger _before_ the elders. So why when Sephiroth was protecting me didn't my senses go off?" Aeris stopped when she saw her mothers face.**

**It was full of horror. **

**"Sephiroth!" she exclaimed. **

**"Yes mother. Sephiroth protected me." Aeris said. **

**Ifalna grabbed her daughter's arm forcefully. **

**"Aeris, have you lost your mind! You are NEVER to go near him again! He is worse than the guy you told of. How could you even _think_ he is good? He will kill you at the first chance! NEVER go near him again Aeris! Do you hear me?" Ifalna said, squeezing her daughters arms tighter and tighter. **

**Aeris felt the tears come to her eyes, and she yanked her arms back. **

**"I hate you..." she whispered angrily, before turning and running up the stairs to her room. **

**Ifalna watched her leave and sighed. **

**"One day, child, you will see why I am doing this." she said softly. **

**Aeris ran to her room and slammed the door, collapsed to her bed and started crying. She cursed the planet and all the elders and cried herself to sleep.**

**When she woke the next morning, Aeris looked out her windows to see the birds flying and chirping happily. The flowers on the ground seemed to be beaming up at her. She smiled at the scene, then remembered last night. She was so mad at her mother. Why couldn't she just understand that for once, she knew what she was doing! Aeris stood and stretched, then took a shower and braided her long honey brown hair and got into a long pink dress and her gardening boots. She went downstairs, and without a word walked out the front door. **

**Ifalna watched her leave and sighed. Aeris marched to church, and went all day through her work, refusing to think about her mother. **

**Suddenly, way above her, she heard something crash and she screamed, jumping back. Down came a body, crashing into her flowers. She screamed again and looked at the person. It was a guy, with spikey blonde hair and wearing a dark blue suit. Her first thought was a Turk, but the suit was different. Aeris leaned forward and touched his face. **

**"Hello?" she called out. What was she thinking? He must've fallen from the plate above. There was no way he was alive. But suddenly he stirred, turning over. **

**Aeris gasped.**

_**The flowers must've broken his fall! **_

**So the planet wanted him alive... Aeris leaned forward and touched him again. **

**"Hello?" she called out. The man opened his eyes, which were bright blue, touched with Mako, just like Sephiroth's. Aeris smiled at him. **

**"Hello." she said cooly, then leaned back and stood up. He sat up and rubbed his head. **

**"Where am I?" he asked in a deep voice. **

**Aeris smiled. His voice reminded her of Sephiroth's. **

**"You are in my church." she answered softly. **

**He studied her for a moment, then nodded and looked around in wonder. **

**"Who are you?" he asked. Aeris smiled. **

**"I am Aeris Gainsborough. Who are you?" she asked. **

**He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. **

**"Cloud Strife." he replied after a moment. Aeris stood. **

**"Well, Cloud Strife, you are one lucky man." she said. Cloud looked up at her in confusion. **

**"You must've fallen a long way to end up in my church. But My flowers have broken your fall, and you are alive. The Planet must want you alive for some reason. You are lucky." she said. **

**Cloud just watched her, trying to make sense of her words. Finally he nodded, and stood up, his senses finally regained. He shook his head to shake off any drowsiness and looked at Aeris. **

**"Were you in SOLDIER?" Aeris asked. Cloud looked at her in surprise. **

**"SOLDIER? Yes. I was in SOLDIER First Class. How did you know?" he asked. Aeris shrugged. **

**"Your eyes." she replied. **

**Cloud sensed she didn't want to talk about it anymore and was quiet. After a few moments, he grew restless. **

**"Where are we again?" he asked. Aeris walked over to her flowers and continued about doing her work. **

**"You are in my church, in the Sector 6 Slums." she said. **

**"Do you know how to get to Sector 7?" he asked. Aeris nodded. **

**"Give me a moment to finish working and I will tell you." she said. **

**He turned towards her, and the door opened noiselessly behind him. Aeris looked up and saw Reno walk in. **

**Her heart jumped up in her throat. She continued working as if she didn't see him and he sat in one of the pews. **

**"You said you were in SOLDIER? So you can fight right?" Aeris asked. Cloud nodded. **

**Aeris stood and clapped her hands together to get the dirt off. "I will get you to Sector 7 if you do me a small favor." she said, fear getting to her. **

**Cloud sensed her fear and looked at her quizzically. **

**"What?" he asked. **

**"I need you to be my bodyguard." **

**Cloud watched her closely. "For what?" he asked. **

**"You know, to protect me against things I can't protect myself against." she said, glancing at Reno.**

**Cloud followed her gaze and when he saw Reno, his eyes narrowed. "What are the Turks doing here?" he asked. **

**Aeris just gave him a helpless look. Cloud nodded. **

**"I will be your bodyguard." he said. Aeris nodded. **

**Reno stood and began walking towards them. **

**"This way." Aeris said, turning and running through a back door. Cloud watched Reno for a moment, desperately wanting to know what he wanted with Aeris, but instead he turned and ran after Aeris. **

**"After them!" he heard Reno yell. Cloud followed Aeris through what seemed like a maze. Cloud jumped across a huge gap in a staircase. Aeris lingered behind. **

**"C'mon Aeris!" Cloud yelled. Aeris turned and saw three Turks, creeping up behind her. **

**"I can't do it!" she exclaimed. Cloud turned and ran up the stairs without her. **

**"C'mon Aeris! You can do it!" he exclaimed. Aeris shook her head. She was too scared to fall. **

**"Cloud!" she called in fear. She turned, giving up on jumping and faced the three Turks. They smiled. **

**"Come with us and you won't get hurt." one said. **

**Aeris shook her head. Suddenly a barrel fell from the rafters and landed on it's side between Aeris and the Turks. It then rolled down the staircase, knocking the three Turks off. Aeris looked up and smiled at Cloud, who had knocked the barrel off. Cloud came back down with a broken piece of wood and Aeris walked across. When she reached him, he led the way back up into the rafters and they crawled out through the roof of the church. They jumped across piles of trash until they reached the dirt path and saftey. Aeris bent over to her knees and panted. **

**"Why do they want you Aeris?" Cloud asked. Aeris looked up at him. **

**"I guess they want me to join them?" she asked, question in her voice. Cloud shook his head. **

**"No. You are not fit to be in the Turks. Not by their standards. Besides, the Turks are kind of like a collection agency. Someone else wants you. The Turks are just collecting you for them. Do you know who it might be?" he asked. **

**Aeris's mind flew to Hojo, but she shook her head. **

**If Cloud was SOLDIER First Class, she didn't him to know she was an Ancient until she trusted him better. She shrugged. **

**Cloud sighed and looked at her. "Ok. Where is Sector 7?" he asked. **

**"This way." she said. **

**He followed her until they came to an opening, but there were people in the way, all arguing. Aeris sighed. **

**"They won't leave for awhile. It'll be dark soon, why don't you come to my house with me. Mother will be more then happy to let you sleep in for the night, and in the morning I will take you to Sector 7." she said. Cloud shook his head. **

**"It's all right. I can take it from here." he said. Aeris shook her head. **

**"Please." she asked. Cloud knew better than to argue, so he nodded and followed Aeris home. They stepped in the door. **

**"Mother, I'm back!" Aeris called. **

**"That was fast. Did the Turks give you...Who are you?" Ifalna came around the corner and stopped short when she saw Cloud. **

**"Mom, this is Cloud. He saved me from the Turks today." she said. **

**Ifalna did not smile, or say hello, or give thks for saving her daughter. She stared at his eyes. **

**"You are in SOLDIER, no?" she asked. Aeris glared at her Mother in anger. **

**"Mom, he saved my life! The least you can do is be happy and not accuse him right off the bat!" Aeris yelled, then stomped off to the stairs. **

**"Cloud is staying the night, and in the morning I am taking him to Sector 7! End of story!" Aeris yelled, then ran upstairs. Ifalna sighed. **

**"Do excuse her. I angered her last night and she has not gotten over it...Cloud...was your name?" she asked. **

**Cloud nodded uncomfortably. **

**"Please Cloud. Leave. Right now. Aeris does not need to be drawn in to anything you can offer her. Please leave now, before Aeris is drawn in too far." she said. **

**Cloud looked at her in amazement. Aeris came down the stairs. **

**"It's dark now. Cloud, I have readied a room for you. This way." she said. Cloud shrugged to Ifalna, who threw him a threatening glance, then followed Aeris upstairs. **

**He saw it fit to not tell Aeris of her mothers bidding, but just went into the room Aeris had prepared and fall asleep. **

**He woke early the next morning and crept downstairs, careful not to wake Aeris and snuck out the door. He walked all the way to the opening Aeris had showed him. **

**He froze when he saw Aeris standing there, her back to him, admiring something on the wall. She seemed to sense him there and turned. **

**"Ah! You are here!" she said. **

**Cloud stared at her in disbelief. **

**"How did you get here? You are asleep when I left!" he exclaimed. Aeris just laughed. **

**"Sector 7 is this way." she said. **

**Cloud sighed, and followed her through a maze of broken walls and trash everywhere. Finally, they reached what looked like a playground. Two huge doors lay ahead. **

**"There you are. Sector 7." she said. Cloud smiled. **

**"Thank you Aeris." he said. **

**Aeris nodded and walked with him to the doors. She sighed. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to open." she said. **

**She retreated back to the slide and crawled up and sat on top. Cloud followed her and sat beside her. She realized suddenly, that the whole time she was with Cloud, she hadn't thought about Sephiroth once. She sighed and looked at Cloud. **

**"Why do you want to get to Sector 7 so bad? What is waiting for you there?" she asked. Cloud sighed. **

**"My friends. Barret and Tifa...Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs. AVALANCHE." he said slowly. Aeris nodded.**

**They talked for another twenty minutes, until a loud thud was heard and both stood up, staring at the door.**

**Suddenly, the two huge doors opened.**


	3. Alone

**Chapter Three**

**Through the door came a chocobo drawn carriage. In the back stood a tall girl with long black hair, as long as Aeris', tied towards the bottom. She was in a formal purple dress, wearing make-up and in high heels. **

**"Tifa!" Cloud called out. **

**Aeris looked at him suddenly. He knew this girl? **

**He leapt off the slide and began running for the carriage, which had stopped. **

**"Cloud!" The girl climbed off the carriage and ran to him and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. **

**"We thought you were dead...you fell so far..." she looked as if she were going to start crying. **

**Aeris watched them from her spot on the slide and saw Cloud holding her. **

**"Aeris here saved my life." Cloud said, leading Tifa back to the slide to meet her. **

**Aeris slid down and shook Tifa's hand. "I'm Aeris Gainsborough. I didn't save Cloud's life, my flowers did." she said. **

**Tifa nodded and hugged her. "Well, thank your flowers then for me. I am Tifa Lockheart." she said. **

**Aeris nodded and smiled. "Cloud, after you fell, Barret had to drag me out of the reactor. Wha happened?" she asked.  
**

**Cloud shrugged. "I remember falling, then waking up on something soft. Aeris was there. She told me where we were and promised to take me to Sector 7 if I was her bodyguard. The Turks were there Tif...they want Aeris for some reason." Cloud said. **

**Tifa looked at Aeris when Cloud said bodyguard and watched her closely. **

**"The Turks have been after me for some time. I have been able to elude them most of the time, but they have never invaded my church. Until last night." she explained. **

**Cloud nodded. "It was a good thing I was there because otherwise Aeris' would probably in their hands right now." he said. **

**Tifa watched him, then shifted in her dress. "So Tifa... why _are_ you so dressed up?" Cloud asked. **

**Tifa sighed. "We heard a rumor that President ShinRa knows our hideout is in the Sector 7 Slums. And he plans to do something about it. Don Corneo knows what that is. He is looking for a wife, and women from all over are coming. But he is going to choose three, then choose one from those three. I am determined to be the one, and then force the information out of him." she explained. **

**Cloud shook his head. "It's too dangerous. No." he said. **

**Aeris looked at him. Then she looked back at Tifa, who had a look of anger on her face. **

**"Tifa, you said Don is gathering three girls? Why don't I enter in with you? Two out of three is a better chance for one of us to get in... Look at it this way, Cloud. If Corneo picks me, then you won't have to worry about Tifa." Aeris suggested. **

**Cloud shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous for both of you. No way." he said. **

**Tifa sighed. "Two against one. We are going in. Now, you can stand outside if you like, but we are going in." she said. **

**Aeris nodded. "C'mon Aeris, we need to find you a dress." Tifa grabbed Aeris' arm and they got on the carriage. Cloud sighed and got on too. The carriage brought them in to Wall Market, the biggest town in the Sector 6 Slums. They went in and out of stores, and finally, Aeris was in a long red dress, her hair was taken out of the braid and wavy, and Tifa's hair was down. **

**When they were ready, they went in, leaving Cloud to stand outside. Aeris kept a walkie talkie in her hand, to signal for Cloud to come in. Tifa had one too. Finally, Aeris and Tifa stood before the fat man in red, who walked back and forth between Aeris, Tifa and some other girl. Finally, Don stopped in front of Tifa. **

**"You." he said. **

**Tifa smiled to Aeris, who nodded. Tifa followed Don away. Aeris and the other girl looked at each other as a black guy stood before them. About six other guys were in the room too. **

**"Now, guys...the Don said we can have these other girls. Have at her." he said. **

**Aeris gasped as the black guy grabbed her and drug her away. He dragged her down a long staircase into a dark room. **

**"Let's have some fun..." he said. Aeris screamed against his grip, but he was stronger than he looked. He bent down and kissed her but she kicked him in the balls and began to run away. He chased her around the room, finally grabbing her and throwing her up against the wall and pinning her there. **

**"No!" Aeris screamed. The walkie talkie she had dropped broke into a million pieces. The black guy tried to rip her dress, but she hit him. He didn't fall back though, he kept his balance. **

**Suddenly he yelled in pain and fell dead to the ground. Aeris screamed and closed her eyes, scared to know what just happened. She suddenly remembered Sephiroth, and how he said he would always save her when no one else would. **

**She opened her eyes and saw Cloud. He dropped his sword and reached out and grabbed her, and pulled her to him and hugged her. She hugged him back and closed her eyes, wanting to forget about what the black guy had just tried to do. Cloud let her go and looked at her. **

**"Are you ok?" he asked. Aeris nodded. **

**"Where's Tifa?" he asked. **

**Aeris gulped. "Don chose her." she said softly. **

**Cloud grabbed his sword and ran up the stairs. **

**"Aeris hurry!" he called. Aeris stared down at the dead guy and nodded, the rushed past him. Suddenly, she saw an arsenal of weapons on the wall. She grabbed a mythril staff and followed after Cloud. They ran up the stairs and Cloud went in where Don chose Tifa. **

**"Wait!" Aeris called out. Cloud stopped and turned to her. **

**"The other girl..." Aeris trailed off. Cloud looked at her. **

**"You go after Tifa. I'll save the other girl." Aeris said finally. **

**Cloud nodded and continued on. Aeris ran down the hallway and opened the door. **

**Six guys were crowded around the other girl, who was backed up against the wall. **

**"I suggest you all stand down now." Aeris said, gripping the staff. **

**The six guys turned to her and smiled. Aeris realized they wouldn't be afraid of her and she froze. _What next?_ she wondered. **

**"If I were you, I would listen to the girl." a deep voice rang out from behind Aeris. **

**Her blood pressure rose as warmth filled her fear-filled body. She wasn't scared anymore. **

**Sephiroth was standing behind her.**

**He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "Step away from the girl." Aeris said. **

**The six men stared in awe at Sephiroth standing behind her. "Sephiroth..." one said in horror. They all scrambled to get out of the way.**

**The girl ran to them, and ran out the door behind them. **

**Aeris turned to Sephiroth, who just smiled down at her. She closed and locked the door after they left, leaving the six guys to sit in awe. **

**"You came..." she said softly. **

**Sephiroth nodded. "I would've _killed_ that stupid black man, for what he was trying to do to you, but Strife was already on his way. I couldn't risk being seen." he said. **

**Aeris nodded and hugged him. **

**Sephiroth hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Hurry Aeris. They are going to collapse the Sector 7 Plate. They are there right now, trying to do it. But the remainder of AVALANCHE is fighting them. You need to go. They will need your help." he said. **

**Aeris gasped. **

_**They are collapsing the plate! **_

**Aeris stared at him, and he nodded. **

**"Wait! When will I see you again?" she asked. **

**Sephiroth just smiled. "You will. Tell no one you saw me." he said. **

**Aeris nodded, and turned to leave. She turned back and ran to him, hugging him one more time. **

**"Thank you." she said. **

**Sephiroth nodded and she ran off.**

**She reached the room and saw Tifa and Cloud standing at the end of the bed, Don on the bed looking scared. **

**"They are collapsing the Sector 7 Plate!" Aeris exclaimed. **

**Cloud and Tifa both looked at her in surprise. **

**"Is this true!" Tifa demanded. **

**Don nodded and laughed and pulled a lever, dropping the three down a tube and into the Train Graveyard. **

**"They are collapsing the plate! But everyone will be killed! Hundreds of lives will be destroyed!" Tifa exclaimed. **

**"C'mon, it's this way." Cloud said gravely. **

**They followed him through the maze of trains, Aeris thinking only of Sephiroth. Finally, they reached the plate column. People were gathered there, a ShinRa helicopter flying high above, ShinRa soldiers firing off guns everywhere. **

**Suddenly, out of nowhere a body came crashing down to the ground. Tifa gasped. **

**"Wedge!" she screamed, running to him. Cloud and Aeris ran to him too. **

**"Barrett...needs your help...says...save...Marlene..." Wedge said. **

**Tifa let a tear fall as all life left him. Cloud slammed a fist into the ground. **

**"Marlene... Aeris, can you go to my bar, it's that way. A little girl named Marlene will be there. Please. Take her to safety. Please." Tifa asked. **

**Aeris nodded and ran off. **

**Cloud watched her leave. "I am going up." he said. Tifa grabbed his arm. "I am going too." she said. **

**He nodded and they ran up the flights of stairs, killing all in their way. Halfway up, a girl lay bleeding on the ground. **

**"Jessie..." Tifa whispered. **

**Jessie smiled. "Save them. Barret...fighting..." she coughed and stopped breathing. **

**Tifa nodded and closed her eyes before running after Cloud. **

**They reached the top after running up the stairs for about twenty stories and found Barret firing his gun arm at a helicopter. **

**"Bout time y'all got here! They are tryin' to collapse the plate!" he yelled. **

**Tifa nodded. "We noticed." she said gravely.**

**Suddenly, Reno jumped off the helicopter and ran to the bomb on the pillar and pressed a button. **

**"NO!" Tifa screamed. Reno just laughed. **

**"I wouldn't try to disarm this one. It will blow up at the first sign of tampering." he laughed and jumped off the edge. **

**Tifa gasped as a helicopter came up, Reno standing beside Tseng, who laughed maliciously. Barret aimed his gun arm, but Tseng held up one finger. **

**"I wouldn't. You might harm, or cause me to harm, our little friend." he said, reaching down and garbbing handful of a girl's honey brown hair and yanking her head back to show them all. She yelped in pain. **

**"Aeris!" Cloud yelled. Tseng nodded. **

**"That's right. I would hate to have to harm her." he said. **

**Barret brought down his gun arm. "Who's she?" he demanded. **

**Tseng laughed and shook his head. "Our little Ancient friend will be a big find to Hojo." he said. **

**Aeris leaned forward. "She's safe, Tifa. She is safe." Aeris said. **

**Tseng grabbed her and slapped her and she fell to the ground. "Goodbye. And happy falling!" Tseng said. **

**The helicopter flew off. Cloud glared after the helicopter. Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep. The bomb began beeping faster. **

**They all looked around frantically, knowing the plate's falling was inevitable. "Over here!" Cloud yelled. **

**Cloud unhooked a cable and the three got on and swung off the rail and the pillar blew up behind them. **

**They managed to make it through the opened Sector 6 doors to safety before the plate collapsed, closing the opening with debris and killing any who remained. **

**Cloud looked up and realized they were in the playground. Debris was everywhere. Barret ran to the wall of debris and began pounding on it. **

**"Jessie! Wedge! BIggs! Marlene! I'll kill ya! I'll murder ya ShinRa!" he yelled. **

**Tifa sat up. "Marlene is safe." she said softly. **

**Barret stared at her. "How do ya figure?" he asked. **

**"Before we went up, I asked Aeris to take Marlene to safety. She told me she was safe just before...before they took her." Tifa said. **

**Barrett watched her. "That girl...saved Marlene?" he asked. **

**"I know where she lives. We'll go ask her mother if she stopped by there." Cloud said. **

**Cloud led the way through the paths Aeris had shown him, and Barret and Tifa followed him solemnly. **

**They got to her house and knocked on the door. Ifalna answered, and let them in silently. Cloud hung his head and sighed. **

**"The Turks...they got Aeris." he said. **

**Ifalna nodded. "Yes, I know. They came here." she said. **

**Instantly, all eyes were on her. "She came, not ten minutes ago, with a little girl. Marlene was her name. But the Turks came also. Aeris gave herself up so that Marlene would be safe. They took her and I haven't seen her since." Ifalna said. **

**Barrett's eyes widened, as did Tifa's. "Aeris...she gave herself for Marlene's safety?" Tifa asked. **

**"Yes." Ifalna said solemnly. **

**"Marlene. She is my daughter. Is she here?" Barret asked. **

**Ifalna nodded. "Marlene, you can come down now. It's safe." Ifalna called. **

**A little girl of no older than 9 came running down the stairs. "Daddy!" she called, hugging Barret. **

**"Daddy, The flower girl was so nice...but they took her. The bad men took her." Marlene said. **

**Barrett nodded. "Cloud, Aeris told me to tell you not worry about her. She is safe. Don't come after her." Marlene said. **

**Cloud stared at the child, thinking of Aeris and her bravery. Ifalna sighed. **

**"There is something you need to know about Aeris. She is an Ancient, the last of a dead race. She can speak with the Planet, the Elders of our race speak to her. That is why the Turks have been after her for so long. They have been after her since we came here. Hojo has been longing to run tests on her. They will do unspeakable things to her there. For so long, she has had the ability to know things before they happen, to know of deaths when they happen, even in they are across the world. She is one with the planet." she said. **

**Cloud nodded. "Most importantly, she is my friend. I am going after her." he said. **

**Ifalna nodded. "She would not want you to, but I am glad you are." she said. **

**Tifa nodded. "She helped me to get the information we needed. She saved Cloud's life. I am going too." she said. **

**"She saved Marlene without ever having met me. I am going too." he said. **

**They all nodded. Barret set Marlene down and walked to Ifalna. **

**"I am eternally grateful of your daughter. But, will you watch Marlene until I come back. Please?" Barrett asked. **

**Ifalna nodded. "Just remember to come back." she said softly, before escorting Marlene upstairs. **

**"Save her daddy. Save the flower girl." Marlene said. **

**Barret nodded. Cloud looked at Tifa and Barrett. "Let's go." he said. **

**They left and made their way to Wall Market, and found a cable that went up and led to the ShinRa HQ. They made their way up to the top and snuck in through a back staircase. Steathily moving through out the building, they finally reached a part of the building stacked with boxes. In the center was large glass dome. Aeris lay unconscious on the floor in the center. Cloud ran to the glass door. **

**"Aeris!" he exclaimed, pounding on it. Aeris did not stir. Cloud slammed his fist into the glass. Tifa grabbed his arm and tugged on him. **

**"Cloud stop... we'll find a way to open the door." she said. Cloud turned towards her, then nodded. **

**"Good choice." a voice rang out. **

**A short man dressed in a white lab coat with long black hair stood there, watching them. He snapped, and twenty soldiers came out of the doorway and surrounded them. Hojo laughed. **

**"You were stupid to think you could steal my specimen. Think twice." he said angrily. **

**Cloud glared at him, then glanced at Aeris, who was getting up. **

**"Aeris!" he exclaimed softly. **

**Aeris rubbed her head and looked at them. Her eyes widened. She ran to the window and pounded on it. **

**"What are you thinking! I told you not to come!" she exclaimed. **

**Cloud shook his head. Suddenly, the guards grabbed them and tied their hands and feet together. **

**Tifa struggled, but they bested her and tied her up. **

**"Aeris!" she exclaimed. **

**Suddenly, the door opened again and Tseng and Reno came in. Reno laughed. **

**"I should've known you all would've come for her. Oh wait. I did!" he exclaimed, laughing. He pulled out his stun baton and walked over to Cloud. **

**"Are you going to try to run? I wouldn't." Reno said. **

**He shoved the end of his stun baton into the small of Cloud's back. Cloud yelled in pain and his whole body shivered as electricity pulsed through it rapidly, making a buzzing noise. **

**"Cloud!" Aeris and Tifa both screamed at the same time. **

**Reno pulled the baton back and Cloud fell to the ground, his body still reacting to the electricity. Reno laughed and Tseng grabbed the baton from him. **

**"Do not do that again unless you have my orders." he said angrily, yanking baton around and giving Reno a jolt. **

**It was enough to bring Reno to his knees, but he just laughed, drinking in the adrenaline like water. Tseng threw the baton back at him and Reno stood, holding it again. **

**"Confine them into separate cells. Do it now." Tseng said. **

**The soldiers dragged them away and left Aeris alone in her glass prison. What were they thinking? Why did they come after her? She told them not to. Aeris sank to the far wall and cuddled into a ball. **

**She was alone again. She hated being alone. She covered her head in her arms. She was glad Cloud came. He would've saved her if he had the chance. She desperately wished someone would save her. She heard Hojo tap on the glass as he had done so many times and she ignored him. **

**Finally, it grew quiet and Aeris looked up. **

**No one was there. **

**Suddenly, the lights went out and she was left in complete darkness. **


	4. Death

**Chapter Four**

**She shuddered, wishing someone were there. Suddenly, she heard something moving outside and looked up. She saw a shadow cross by the glass. Aeris shuddered. The glass door opened and someone walked in. Aeris shivered and huddled herself closer in a ball, wishing someone were there to save her. Suddenly, she heard metal on metal that was someone sheathing or unsheathing their sword. **

**Someone was going to kill her. **

**Aeris whimpered softly and someone leaned down and grabbed her shoulder."Aeris, don't be afraid anymore. I am here." he said.**

**The deep voice that Aeris longed for rang softly in her ears. "Sephiroth!" she whispered, grabbed him and hugging him tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder and began crying. "Aeris, are you ok?" Sephiroth asked. Aeris nodded. "Just stay with me." she said. Sephiroth hugged her tighter and then let her go. She felt his hands on both of her cheeks. **

**"Aeris, I have cleared the way of escape. I will lead you to where your friends are and leave you there. Stay with them." he said. Aeris shook her head. **

**"Sephiroth, I want to stay with you! I don't want you to leave." Aeris whispered. **

**Sephiroth sighed and hugged her again. Aeris' heart was beating so loud she hoped Sephiroth couldn't hear it. She knew if he left she would eventually be alone again. When he tried to pull away, Aeris refused. **

**"Aeris, we need to hurry if you are to escape this place." he said. Aeris moaned softly in protest, but Sephiroth wasn't giving up. **

**"I can't protect you in here. Hojo can do all the tests he wants and I cannot reveal myself. Do not stay here." he said softly. **

**Aeris whined, then nodded. **

**Sephiroth took her hand in his and guided her away from her glass prison. It was pitch black, and she still could not see the face she longed to see, but the warmth of his hand was enough her her to know he was there, ready to protect her. As she walked, she stepped on something wet, a water puddle of some kind and fell. She landed on her stomach in the water puddle and gasped. Sephiroth quickly pulled her up. **

**"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, and knowing Sephiroth wouldn't be able to see her and softly whispered a yes. He pulled her quickly forward, and Aeris stepped on something soft. She gasped and jumped backwards. **

**"What was that?" she asked. **

**"Nothing." Sephiroth said hurriedly. He regained her hand and they continued on. **

**"Sephiroth, what is going on! Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked. She was hurt that he was moving so quickly, as if he were trying to get rid of her. **

**Finally, she stopped and yanked her hand out of his. She heard his footsteps stop and closed her eyes. She would listen hear for sounds to know where to move. Quietly, she removed her shoes. **

**"Why are you trying to hard to rid yourself of me?" she asked. She heard him sigh and step closer. She silently sidestepped. **

**"Aeris, I told you. We need to hurry." he said. She moved again, knowing he was searching for her. **

**"Why?" she asked, then moved quickly so he could not find her by her voice. She heard him walk to her voice, and stop. **

**"Aeris. Where are you?" he asked. Aeris held her breath, knowing he was straining his ears to find the slightest sound. After a minute, Sephiroth sighed. **

**"Why are we in such a hurry?" she asked, breaking the silence. **

**Sephiroth knew she would move immediately after speaking and jumped forward, but his hands grasped thin air. She had stood still, anticipating his fast thinking. Again, Aeris held her breath in an effort to locate him. Suddenly, she realized he was moving towards her. She ran quietly a ways. Sephiroth reached out quickly to grab her, but only his fingertips touched the soft tip of her hair. **

**He sighed. "Aeris, this is silly. Why are you avoiding me?" he asked. **

**He jumped when her voice whispered millimeters from his ear, her breath blowing on him softly.**

**"What are you hiding from me?" she asked. **

**He turned lightning quick and grabbed her, and she made no effort to escape. He had a hold of both of her arms, staring into where her eyes would be if the lights were on. **

**"Aeris, you will find out, but right now is not the time. Please, just come with me." he asked. Aeris thought, then sighed. **

**"Sephiroth, I don't want you to leave." she said, not pleading, not ordering, but merely staing how she felt. Sephiroth sighed and he let go of one arm and slid his other hand down to meet hers. she interlaced her fingers with his and he began walking, her following beside him. **

**"Aeris, once you and the others escape, I will find ways to see you. I promise. But you can never let anyone know of where I am. Including your friends. If they knew where I was, or that you were seeing me, it would not end up good. Ok?" he asked. Aeris sighed and whispered yes. **

**Finally, Sephiroth stopped. "Remember, you never saw me." he said. Aeris nodded.**

**"The lights will be restored within the next ten minutes. Just, follow the path I have laid out. It will not be hard to miss. Take this key. And remember, I did this for you." he said softly. She felt him place a keycard in her hand. Aeris' heart raced in her chest. "Don't leave me." she said. Her eyes searched the darkness, but brought no signs of him. **

**Suddenly, she felt his hand touch her cheek softly, then move down to her neck. She felt his lips softly touch to her own, and she kissed back just as softly. Her heart longed to continue, but he pulled away almost as swiftly as he kissed her. She felt him pull away from her, and all contect with him ceased.**

**"Wait!" she called out loudly. Beside her, on the other side of the wall she heard something rustling. **

**Aeris cringed and backed away. Someone had found her!**

_**Sephiroth!**_

**She called out in her mind for him, knowing he wouldn't come. "Aeris?" a voice called out.**

_**Tifa!**_

**"Tifa?" Aeris asked.**

**"Aeris is that you!" **

**"Tifa! Where are you?"**

**"I'm in some kind of cell! Open the door!" Tifa yelled.**

**Aeris reached out and felt for a door handle. "It takes some kind of key!" she called.**

**Suddenly she remembered the keycard Sephiroth had given her. She silently thanked him and slid the key through the door. The door clicked opened and Tifa's footsteps stepped out into the hall. **

**"Cloud and Barret are in the cells next door." Tifa said.**

**Aeris opened the first one and Barret clunked out. "What happened?" he asked. Aeris explained that she had found her door opened and a keycard on the ground and stumbled here. She then slid the keycard into the third door and immediately the lights came on. Cloud stared at her through the open door.**

**"Aeris! What happened? Are you ok?" he asked, running to her. **

**Aeris nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked. **

**She noticed how Cloud was staring at her stomach. She turned to Tifa and Barret and Tifa screamed. **

**"Aeris what happened!" she asked.**

**Aeris looked down and gasped. Blood covered her whole stomach. She suddenly remembered slipping in the water puddle and Sephiroth's sudden want to move quickly after stepping on something soft...**

**Realization set in.**

**The only way they would get out alive was if everyone was dead. Sephiroth had killed everyone there! She fell in a pool of blood and stepped on a dead body! Sephiroth, what have you done! 'Remember, I did this for you.' Sephiroth's voice rang in her ears and she remembered his words. **

**"I fell down on the way here, but I thought it was water. Oh my god." she said softly.**

**Tifa ran to hug her. "Are you ok? What did they do to you?" she asked.**

**Aeris shook her head. "Nothing. They didn't get a chance. You came so fast. Thank you." she said, looking at Barret and Cloud too. **

**"I thought you didn't want us to save you." Cloud said sarcastically.**

**Aeris shrugged. "Well, I forgive you then." she replied. **

**Cloud laughed and Barret walked up to Aeris. "I uh...wanted to thank you...for saving Marlene." he said. **

**Aeris nodded. "Anytime." she said. **

**Suddenly an alarm went off. **

**"We need to get out of here." Cloud said.**

**Aeris almost told them to look for a path, but stopped herself just in time. "This way!" she said. They went around the corner and Aeris froze in horror. **

**Bodies lay severed and cut up everywhere. Pools of blood were just as scattered as the bodies. Cloud stepped forward. "Only one sword, only one man could do this. Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be here. Aeris, let me take the lead. I can protect you from that menace." he said.**

**Aeris bit back her words and shook her head. "No. I know a shortcut. Don't ask me how, I just do." she said. **

**"Is it your Ancient powers that told you?" Tifa couldn't help but ask. **

**Aeris turned to her quickly, her eyes widened. "How did you know that?" she demanded.**

**Tifa looked at her, surprised by the sudden intensity of her voice. "Your mother told us all." she said. **

**Cloud and Barret nodded. Aeris sighed. Cloud wondered why she was so defensive of her heritage, but refrained from speaking. Aeris just nodded and continued, suddenly, she realized what 'path' Sephiroth had laid out for her. He had dragged some bleeding soul along the floor, leaving bloody smears as her path. She gulped, wondering how she had fallen for someone so destructive. She moved along the bloody path. **

**They moved quickly, down stairs and along hallways, finding more and more dead bodies. Finally, the path led them to a large room, one Cloud recognized as the room they had all stood handcuffed before President ShinRa. Now, President ShinRa sat in his chair, just like before, with a sword protruding from his stomach. Aeris stared at it in disbelief.**

**_Sephiroth..._, she thought solemnly, _What have you done?_ **


	5. Pursuit

**Chapter Five**

**They made their way through the ShinRa Building, Aeris averting her eyes so she could not see the destruction the man she adored could do.**

"**Aeris? What's wrong?" Cloud asked. **

**Aeris looked at him, her face not showing any emotion whatsoever, and looked away quickly. Cloud continued to watch her with careful eyes, and then looked back at Tifa to see what she thought. Tifa just shrugged. **

**Aeris continued walking, speeding up as to escape the prison that Sephiroth had made worse. She was trapped in her own little mind, couldn't escape the horror of her tripping into someone's blood and Sephiroth not telling her. His last words to her rang in her mind and she shook her head to get rid of them. Then she remembered the kiss he gave her…**

"**Aeris?" Tifa's voice came softly in her mind, erupting through all her thoughts and bringing her back to life. **

**Aeris turned to her and stopped walking. "What?" she asked. **

**Tifa gulped. "Why are you walking so fast?" **

**Aeris froze and looked suddenly at the distance between them. She also realized there were tears running down her cheeks. **

"**Aeris, what is going on?" Cloud asked. Aeris shook her head. **

"**Nothing. Can we continue?" she asked, and turned and began walking slowly again without waiting for an answer. She quickly wiped away her tears and cosed her eyes. She had followed the blood right to an elevator. Aeris sighed and got in. Tifa, Cloud and Barret followed. Aeris saw the number one had blood on it, and pressed it. Instantly the elevator began going down. **

**"Aeris?" Tifa asked. Aeris looked at her and sighed. **

**"Don't worry about me. I have never been around so much blood. I just wanted to get out as fast as possible." Aeris said. Cloud watched her closely.**

**"Aeris..." Cloud stepped to her and lightly touched her arm. She watched him in surprise, as did Tifa. "If you ned anything. I am here for you." he said, then let go and moved away. **

**Aeris let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and watched the back of Cloud's head. He cared for her! The thought came to her like a bolt of lightning. She realized then she also had feelings for him. But what about Sephiroth? He had saved her life twice now, whereas Cloud had only saved her once in the church. But Cloud would never do what Sephiroth did just to save Aeris. Cloud was not that heartless. He would not go to lengths like Sephiroth had to save her. Perhaps Sephiroth actually loved her? Could he feel love? Aeris' mind raced with questions, but it all came back to her growing want to feel somebody's arms around her. **

**Sephiroth's...or Cloud's... **

**The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The blood trail continued and Aeris followed it. But there were no more dead bodies. Aeris sighed with relief and followed the blood down the stairs and right to a truck. Aeris gasped. **

**"Let's use this!" she exclaimed. Tifa jumped in the drivers side door and Aeris got in with her, and Barrett jumped in the back. But CLoud was nowhere to be seen. **

**"Cloud?" Tifa screamed. Aeris looked at her expression. She was scared that Cloud had been killed somehow. Aeris suddenly understood the depth of Tifa's emotions for Cloud. **

**She loved him. **

**Aeris felt as if a rock had been dropped in her chest, and she breathed in a careful sigh. She would not want to take Cloud from Tifa. But maybe she was seeing things. Maybe Tifa didn't love Cloud after all. **

**Suddenly they heard an engine roar and down the stairs came Cloud on the back of a motorcycle. **

**"Let's go. " he said. Tifa nodded and they both drove out onto a highway that ShinRa had apparently been building.**

**Suddenly, three soldiers on motorcycles came up from behind them, swords drawn, swinging at the truck. Aeris screamed as the blade sliced her arm open. **

**"Aeris!" Tifa exclaimed. Barret began firing his gunarm at them, and Cloud was speeding up and slowing down to slice the men on motorcycles, starting with the one that hurt Aeris. Aeris held her hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Her materia was in her hand, and her arm was bleeding too much to let go to get it. **

**"Oh no..." Tifa said softly. Aeris looked at her and saw she was staring straight ahead. She followed Tifa's gaze and saw the highway ended where they were still building it. **

**"Cloud stop!" Aeris screamed. Cloud saw the end of the highway and tried to stop the motorcycle, but the last ShinRa soldier sliced his back wide open and he went flying from the vehicle. The motorcycle kept going and ramped right off the end of the highway. Barret shot the soldier off his motorcycle and Tifa pulled the truck to a stop and ran to Cloud, laying on his back in a pool of his own blood. **

**Aeris also ran to him, forgetting about her own wound and grabbing her materia out of her hair. "Turn him over!" she exclaimed. Tifa did as she was told, and began crying. "Cloud...don't leave me, I love you!" she exclaimed. Aeris froze... No longer could she ignore the signs, even if she wanted to. **

**Tifa was in love with Cloud. **

**Aeris gripped her materia. She would save Cloud for Tifa. Her arm began bleeding faster, but she ignored it. Cloud was of more importance than her arm bleeding. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer, and white beams of light came from her materia and wound themselves into Cloud's wound, sewing his cut and making it seem as if it never happened. Then the light went back into Aeris' materia like snakes slithering home. Tifa gasped as Cloud opened his eyes. **

**"Cloud..." Tifa said, hugging him tight. **

**"What...happened?" he asked. **

**"Aeris. She saved you...somehow she saved you."**

**Cloud looked over at Aeris, who suddenly fell over unconscious and her materia rolled out of her hand. **

**"Aeris!" Cloud jumped up and ran to her, and cupped his hand on her cheek. He saw how fast her arm was bleeding. Her face was pale. It was as if she was already dead. **

**"No." he said firmly, looking around for a way to stop the bleeding. He spotted her materia and grabbed it. **

**"Let this work." he whispered. Rays of green light came out this time and healed Aeris, but instead of being sucked back inside, they went into his head. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. **

**"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. Aeris stirred and felt her arm, then looked around and saw Cloud. **

**"No...He used my materia didn't he?" she asked. Tifa nodded. **

**"What is wrong with him?" she asked. Aeris sighed. **

**"Only Cetra are to use this materia. Since he used it, they are making him pay for his sin... it will only take a few moments." Aeris said, watching Cloud. **

**Tifa watched him too, and within the next minute Cloud stirred and sat up. "Oh.. I have a headache." he said. **

**"What did they say to you?" Aeris asked sternly. **

**"That the materia I used was holy... and I was never to touch it again for I could ruin it's power and it's possesor... you Aeris."**

**"I figured as much. You are better now?" she asked. **

**Cloud nodded. **

**"We need to hurry. More soldiers could be coming soon." Tifa said. Cloud nodded and Aeris helped him up. Barret motioned for a cable that led down. **

**"Let's use this." he said. Everyone followed his motion to the ground and when everyone was safe, it didn't take long for them to find where they were. They were just on the other side of the Sector 6 gate. Barret ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. **

**"Marlene!" he yelled in anger, pounding on the gate hard. Tifa ran to him and grabbed his arm. **

**"We will find a way to get to her. But for now...we need to follow Sephiroth. All the destruction and murder he just did. He needs to be payed back for it." Tifa said. Barret watched her for a moment, then nodded. Aeris looked between the three of them, feeling as if it was obvious to the whole world her feelings for Sephiroth. She felt like she was wearing a sign saying,"I like Sephiroth and I will continue to see him even though you all hate him." **

**"Let's go. I think he was headed for Kalm." Cloud said. He led the way and everyone followed. They stopped at nightfall by a small forest near a creek. They made camp just outside the forest, and slept in separate tents but all close together. Aeris woke up in the dead of night sweating. She dreamed of Sephiroth, watching him commit all those murders. She shuddered and unzipped her tent. Immediately she felt the rush of cool wind blow onto her wet face and smiled, breathing deeply. She smiled and stood up. The moon was shining brightly. This was a lovely night for a stroll in the moonlight. She walked towards the forest with her staff in hand, in case she were attacked. She did not walk far before she felt the presence of another. She whirled around and stared into the darkness, realizing suddenly she was encased in the beautiful moonlight, whilst her other presence was encased in darkness. They could see her, but she could not see them. **

**"Aeris." a deep male voice said softly. Aeris watched as Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight, and stopping inches from her face. She studied his face, noting how the moonlight shows all the features on his face. His hair lit up with highlights in the moonlight, and every good aspect of him was amplified, making him the most desireable thing on her mind. But she shook off her deep fondness for him, and her loving gaze averted to an angry one. She launched herself at him, hitting his arm as hard as she could and yelling in anger. He was taken aback at her, and jerked away. But she continued to hit him, and finally, he grabbed her arm and held her fast. She withdrew, staring at him in fear. **

**"Aeris..." he whisered. Aeris yanked her hand from his grasp and hit him once more. "What were you thinking! Why did you murder all those men? Then you blame it on me? Why?" she pleaded. She almost fell to her knees, but Sephiroth grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. **

**"It was the only way to get you safely out of there. I could not trust Strife and the others to properly escort you out of there without you being hurt. Even with the few soldiers left, they still managed to hurt you." he whispered. Aeris pulled away from him. **

**"Sephiroth, you cannot really expect me to go through life without ever being hurt? I must go through pain and trials of suffering. It is life. And I must learn to deal with that. And you must too. You did not have to murder all of those people." Aeris said. Sephiroth sighed and hung his head. **

**"Can you really blame me for just trying to assure your safety?" he asked. Aeris looked at him. He reached down and touched her face with his hand, feeling her soft features and pushing down his longing urge to kiss her. She met his gaze with a look of fondness, and Sephiroth realized she was wanting him to kiss her. He leaned closer and touched his lips softly to hers, just barely, as if a tease. She leaned in the rest of the way and met his kiss with the same softness as he was giving, and her hand slid to his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. He did not pull away, or even give one ounce of a fight, and pulled her body closer to his. His hands went up and down her back, pulling her closer still. Her body was completely against his, neither letting the other escaspe their grasp. The kissing continued, until they heard a twig snap. Both parted and looked towards the sound. Aeris looked back at Sephiroth, but he had disappeared like smoke. She looked back towards the sound, and Cloud stumbled sleepily into view, looing at Aeris astonished. **

**"Aeris? What are you doing out here?" he asked. Aeris was about to give her answer when Cloud stumbled. Aeris jumped forward and grabbed him, pulling him back to his feet. He must be sleepwalking. Cloud fell over, taking Aeris with him. Aeris let out a startled scream, and Cloud rolled on top of her. **

**"Aeris? Have I ever told you how beautiful you are in the moonlight?" he asked. Aeris' eyes widened. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but she knew Sephiroth must be watching, and she knew he must be wanting to kill Cloud. She didn't want Sepiroth to kill Cloud. She had to protect Cloud. **

**"Cloud...are you even awake?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He sighed. **

**"Aeris, I'm serious." he said. Aeris sighed. **

**"Cloud, Tifa loves you. I refuse to interfere with that."**

**"Aeris. I don't like Tifa the way I like you. She is like my little sister. You are someone I can see as..."**

**"Cloud..." He leaned in close and gently kissed her lips. She refused to kiss him back, fighting down her longing. She turned her head to the side and fought back a tear. **

**"Aeris?" he asked. Aeris sat up and turned away from him. Cloud sighed and nodded. **

**"I understand." he said angrily, then got up and stomped off. Aeris hung her head and wiped away her tears. She knew Sephiroth was watching, but she didn't care. She didn't want Cloud to go. Sephiroth walked to her and hugged her. She didn't need to say anything. His embrace was just enough to make her forget the pain of what just happened and she focused on her feelings for Sephiroth. His warmth aginst her was like the sun on a winter morning, melting the angry ice and making her heart and soul feel warm. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck ,and cried into his shouder. **

**How dare him. How dare Strife hurt his angel? How could the mere anger of him make tears come to her eyes? He made her cry. He would pay. Sephiroth looked down at her, and kissed her hair. Strife would pay.**

_**Strife would pay.**_

**  
**


	6. Attack

**Chapter Six**

**Aeris opened her eyes and stretched. Sitting upright she suddenly felt a bust of cold air and froze still. She realized suddenly she was not in her tent, and the previous nights events came rushing back to her. Her and Sephiroth...Cloud kissing her...and Sephiroth holding her while she cried. She fell asleep crying in his arms. Looking down quickly, she saw Sephiroth sleeping peacefully beside her. She reached out one hand to touch his face, and brushed a few strands of hair off of his cheek. He seemed to wake at the electricity of her touch, and his eyes jerked open. **

**"Aeris..." he said sleepily, sitting up and stretching. Aeris smiled and hugged him tightly. **

**"Thank you...for last night." she said. Sephiroth shook his hand.**

**"Don't worry about it. Are you better now?" he asked. Aeris just nodded and pulled away. She felt Sephiroth's embrace fall from her and his hand rested on her hip. Her skin tingled at his touch, making her aware more than ever his advances. She heard a scuffle and a sudden scream come from their camp. **

**"Tifa!" Aeris gasped. Sephiroth was already on his feet. Aeris jumped up and turned to run after Tifa's scream, but stopped and turned to Sephiroth, not wanting to leave him. **

**"Go. They might need you." he said softly, moving towards her and kissing her forehead for good luck. Aeris nodded and grabbed her staff off the ground and ran out of sight. She ran as fast as she could before another scream erupted. **

**"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. Aeris froze. There was utter horror in her voice. Something had happened to Cloud. Aeris took off srpinting until she reached the little campsite. There were two Chimeras standing there, one standing over an unconscious Cloud, the other circling overhead. Aeris gasped. The Chimera's large head was bent over like it was about to eat Cloud. Aeris took her staff and launched it like a spear at the Chimera, and it stuck into the Chimera's wing, making it howl in pain and anger. **

**"Aeris!" Tifa exclaimed. Aeris watched the Chimera she attacked come towards her, a look of death in her eyes. Tifa Aeri and even Cloud could not fend off a beast when it was this angry. Only one could. This was a perfect chance for her to see if Sephiroth truly cared for her. If he didn't...it was her life.**

**"Tifa! I am going to lure it into the woods! You get Cloud out of sight!" Aeris yelled, then turned and bolted off before Tifa could argue. The Chimera howled in anger and took off bounding after her. Aeris darted through the trees, determined to get back to where she had last seen Sephiroth, hoping for her knight in shining armor to be who he claimed to be. **

**Aeris ran quick, but soon got lost in her thoughts of Sephiroth and didn't pay attention to where she was running. She tripped over a branch that had fallen and hit the ground hard. The wind was knocked from her chest and she lay on the ground heaving. The Chimera watched happily as she tried to regain her breath, but it was taking it's sweet time. **

**She tried to scream, but nothing would come out as the Chimera wove it's way through the tress toward her at a fast rate. Again she tried to scream, but it still wouldn't come out. The Chimera was on top of her now, it's snarling teeth glistening inches from her face. **

**Horror ripped through her as the possibility of Sephiroth not coming was becoming more and more a reality. Suddenly, her prayers were answered whenever the Chimera howled in pain and whirled around on somone. Aeris could not see who it was, but she was silently worshipping him. **

**She tried to sit up, but the Chimera raised up on it's hind legs and howled in pain and fell back on her. She screamed and the wind was knocked from her once more. The Chimera's blood was running, and it was almost to her hair, spread out away from her head. Suddenly, the Chimera was lifted off her and Sephiroth stood there. He pulled her to her feet and she gasped for breath. **

**"Sephiroth..." she panted, and he grabbed her and pulled her forcefully away, moving so quickly she almost tripped. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?" she asked frightfully. **

**"Shhh!" he whirled around with a finger to his lips and tightened his grip. "Just come with me. There are higher powers acting here. Hurry." he whispered. Aeris nodded and they took off again. After a while, they reached a small hut, and Sephiroth ushered Aeris inside. He closed and locked the doors, and drew all the blinds. Aeris watched him frightfully, and when he wa done she grabbed his hand with her own. **

**"Sephiroth. What is going on?" she asked. He turned to her and sighed. **

**"Jenova sent those Chimera. They are stronger than normal Chimera, and you don't stand a chance. She knows of my disobediance, and is trying to destroy you to regain my allegiance." Sephiroth said. Aeris gasped. **

**"What of Cloud Tifa and Barret! Am I to leave them to die?" she asked. Sephiroth shook his head. **

**"Mother would not harm those who do not matter. She only wants my allegiance, and you are her only hinderance."**

**"Wouldn't she know you were helping me then?"**

**Sephiroth grew quiet and broke his gaze from Aeris', and looked at the door. Aeris held her breath and listened, and they heard someone walking outside. Aeris' heart raced. What if it were Cloud or Tifa? She backed away from Sephiroth, backing up to the wall. Fear gripped her, and she stared at the door in horror, her heart pounding. **

**Sephiroth touched the hilt of the masamune, ready to behead the first monster to come through. But the footsteps moved away and the danger was gone. Aeris moved towards Sephiroth, but he held out a hand. Aeris froze. **

**"Stay here." he mouthed, then moved to the door, unlocked it, and stepped outside. Aeris ran to the door frame and watched Sephiroth from the safety of her position. Suddenly, a Chimera screeched and flew down at Sephiroth. It caught him from behind and knocked him down to the ground. Aeris screamed and backed back into the house. But she couldn't leave Sephiroth out there! **

_**Where was her staff?**_

**Aeris looked around quickly, and spotted some kitchen knives on the counter. She ran to them and grabbed four. Two big cleavers and two small steak knives. She set them down by the door and picked a steak knife up. She threw it as hard as she could, catching the Chimera in the side of the head. It howled and whirled on her. **

**She grabbed the other steak knife and threw it too, catching the Chimera in the wing. She grabbed the two cleavers and held them tight in her hand, swinging them at the Chimera when it got too close. **

**Behind the Chimera, Sephiroth came to his feet. **

**"Aeris!" he yelled. The Chimera raised it's tail and struck her with a lightning bolt. She screamed in pain and fell unconscious, the electricity still coursing through her body.**

**Sephiroth gritted his teeth in anger and went ballistic on the Chimera, slicing and dicing it until there was practically nothing left. He ran to Aeris and kneeled beside her, touching her soft skin and checking for a pulse. **

**"No. You can't die Aeris..." he said, leaning down and breathing into her mouth and beginning CPR. It took three times before she began coughing. **

**"Aeris!" he exclaimed happily. For the first time in his life, he was actually happy. He was happy Aeris was alive. She opened her eyes and saw him, and gratification came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground and carried her into his hut, laying her on the bed and wetting a paper towel and covering her forehead before closing the door. **

**Out from behind a bush stepped a menacing looking red cat with tattoos and a flaming tail. He watched Sephiroth close the door and turned away and ran off.**


End file.
